Reminiscing
by AdelXTia
Summary: Previously known as We Were Both Young. Every Story starts off with the Female character Reminiscing about their past and there Lovers. First chapter is NaLu, Second is RoWen, Third is GruVia, Fourth is JerZa, Fifth is GaLe, Sixth is RoLe. Two main Characters change with each story. Recommended: Listen to Song that inspired that chapter while reading the chapter. Discontinued
1. We Were Both Young

A/N: This just came to me while watching a AMV on YouTube. This One-Shot has a little of how I WANT NaLu's future to be like. This Story is inspired by the AMV and Taylor Swift's 'Love Story'.

Recommended: Listen to Love Story by Taylor Swift while reading this.

The link is here if you wanna watch it: watch?v=mbTST3G1_-U

Anyways enjoy!

* * *

~We Were Both Young~

NaLu

Written by: Tia

**_Lucy P.O.V_**

I was reminiscing about the past, so I closed my eyes and started dreaming... About my Love Story.

From the time I first met him, how we were both young when I first saw him. How he was so bad with transport, how he was dreaming big, how he loved his Nakama. To the time we went on that S-Class Mission with Gray, to set the villagers free, to set Ul free.

From the time he saved me from Phantom and from falling off that tower, and having Juvia and Gajeel join the guild. To the time he saved the day at the 'Tower of Heaven (Paradise)', how he saved Erza from dying.

From the time he defeated Laxus at the 'Battle of Fairy Tail' episode, how he saved me yet again. To the time of meeting of 'Orcacion Seis' and seeing Jellal again, and having met Wendy and Carla.

From the time we travelled to a parallel universe... to Edolas, and how we met our counter-parts and how we also got Lisanna back. To the time where we went to do the S-Class exams on Tenrou Island, how I became Cana's partner and the ordeal with Hades, Zeref and Grimoire Heart.

From the time we barely escaped the clutches of Acnologia because of Mavis Vermilions' 'Fairy Sphere' Spell, how he reassured me when I had lost hope. To the time we recovered from the spell... 7 years after, everything changed and I was having a hard time getting used to all of it, Jet and Droy changed... a lot. Romeo grew. Macao grew... older. Nab didn't change much, still looking for a 'perfect' job. Max grew stronger. Reedus became thinner. Alzack and Bisca married and they had a child too, Asuka. Everyone changed so much nevertheless. And how WE became the weakest guild in all of Fiore.

From the time I found out PaPa died, how I broke down. How HE yet Again saved me... but that time he saved me from myself.

From the time I fell out of the sky after everyone helped to save me, but especially him, he was the one that caught a shooting star, and how Michelle helped me though my unconscious state, how she was and still is my little sister. To the time of the Grand Magic Games, how I lost all those times, how I was kidnapped and how my keys were stolen... yet he STILL didn't give up on me.

From the time when I realised I loved him, how I wasn't allowed to, how he was Lisannas' even though they never said anything, it was so obvious. The way she talked to him, The way she playfully smacked him... The way he was comfortable with her. To the time where I broke down again, but that time it was because I couldn't take it anymore, I couldn't take Him with someone else.

From the time he told me that he loved me, how I felt so overjoyed, how I asked "What about Lisanna?", how he told me he only loved me...

To the time he knelt to one knee, took my hand, pulled out a Ring and said, "Marry me Lucy, and you never be alone"... In front of the entire Guild. "Yes. Take me where ever you go in life", how as soon as those words left my mouth I was so overjoyed.

From the time I picked out a white dress... To the time I walked down the isle towards the balcony, and to my future in the summer air.

From the time we said "I do", I lived my live knowing he was behind me 100% always. To the time we had her, our first child, how she was so alive and awake and lived her life, like it was her last, yet beautiful, smart and collected. "She's a bit of both" people said when talking about her and her parents.

**_Back to Reality Natsu P.O.V_**

"Looks like she fell asleep again", I said chuckling.

"Well it looks like she dosed off while reading her book" I said looking at the book beside her. I picked it up.

"Romeo and Juliet, huh?" I knew it was her favourite. I wasn't surprised she was reading it again.

"Papa whatcha doin?" I turned around to see my little girl... well not anymore yesterday was her birthday, she turned 13.

"Oh. I'm not doing anything, I was just looking at Mama's book" I told her.

"Ok. Papa? Can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Yeah. What is it?" I replied.

"How did you and Mama meet?"

"You already know the answer" I recalled.

"Well tell me again. I love that story!" she squealed.

"Well..." I Began. "We were both young when I first saw her..."

_**~Fin~**_

* * *

A/N: So did you like it? I hope you did. Please R 'N' R me. I might give 'We Were Both Young' a sequel if you want. This was my first One-Shot, so please be nice. Again I hope you liked it. Please review!-Tia


	2. I Love Your Smile

A/N: Hi! It's Tia! Yay! I'm back with another FanFic! But, this time it's a RoWen! The song that inspired this FanFic was a Japanese song called 'Spiritual Garden'. I think the song Expresses the Story well. It's Sweet and Innocent. And I love the song! Please Review Me! And I give Shout Outs! At the End of these stories I'll add One last Chapter dedicated to those awesome reviewer out there! You Know Who You Are! Enjoy the story! And REVIEW!

Listen to the song with this link: watch?v=ySQaMvhB0ZU

* * *

~I Love Your Smile~

RoWen

Written By: Tia

_**Wendy P.O.V**_

I was sitting there look up a the sky from the balcony, reminiscing about the past... reminiscing about my childish crush. Yet that crush was the beginning of my future. Something as simple as a childhood crush determined my future... then I fell asleep.

One day I found out that I loved Him, I loved His admiration, I loved His will to become stronger, I loved his Smile. The next day I grew to love Him even more, I loved His love for his Nakama, I loved His Spirit, I loved His Smile.

One day I died a little on the inside, I found out He was dating someone, yet I still loved Him, I still loved His Smile. The next day I continued to love Him, but my love was one-sided, I still loved Him though I never would have dreamt of want happened next...

One day I woke up and saw Him... We barely escaped that avalanche, that avalanche was caused no other by Natsu-san, Lucy-san was scowling him, Erza-san was thinking of ways to punish him and Gray-san was laughing at the scene. But no-one paid attention to Him, except me. So I went over to Him,and I was surprised to see him... Smiling. I Loved His Smile.

One day I saw Them break up, He yelled at her for being too possessive and that she never really cared for him in the fist place. She started crying, she wanted to defend herself, I could tell. She couldn't say anything because she knew it was true, she only liked him on the outside, after the fight and breakup I went over to Him, and I asked " Are you Okay?", He just replied with a "Yeah" and he gave me smile the one I loved so much. The next day everything and everyone turned back to normal, chairs and tables were flying everywhere, the guys of the guild were fighting... except Him. He just sat there watching the guild.. taking it all in.

One day He told me that He loved Me, I was so happy, my heart went 'Doki, Doki, I loved Him even more now, and when I Loved Him Back, he gave that special present to me... His Smile. The next day He gave me my first kiss, in front of the guild, I felt so happy yet embarrassed at the same time. So... I kiss Him Back, I felt even more embarrassed. I was as red as a tomato. I felt embarrassed again when later everyone started congratulating us or how they put it 'The Cute New Couple'.

One day One year later, He promised me something... That He would Protect me with his life. Then he gave me the thing I loved... His Smile...I said to him "Even after I become an adult, I won't forget the day we met by chance, my love". He then said "No. It wasn't by chance it was by Fate". He then gave my a Smile, and I said to Him in a loving voice "I Love Your Smile"...

_**Back out of Dream Land Romeo P.O.V **_

"So,she's Here, Huh?" I asked no-one in particular, I was about to walk away when...

"Romeo-Kun! What are you doing here?!" asked the now startled, awake Wendy. _**  
**_

"Well, I uh..." I was trying to hold back a blush but it didn't work.

_**Wendy P.O.V**_

_'Romoe-kun's blushing that's sooo cute!'_ I thought.

"Well... Wendy can I ask you something?" Romeo asked.

"Yeah! Fire Away!" I exclaimed.

"Well... I... Um..." Romeo started.

_**Romeo P.O.V**_

I Stepped closer. Then I just went for it...

I took Her hand, Knelt on one knee, pulled out the ring and I said "Wendy, I know that this is suddenly, but please marry me!".

She looked shocked yet happy. I was really nervous.

**_Wendy P.O.V_**

I was really shocked at what I just heard but I was really happy too. And Romeo-kun looked nervous.

"YES!" I squealed and I enveloped him in a hug.

When we brook the hug I saw how happy he was. He was Smiling, Oh how I loved that Smile of His.

Then I said... "I Love Your Smile".

**_~Fin~_**

* * *

A/N: So did you like it? Please REVIEW and tell me what you think! Instead of 'Dream Land' I was about to put 'Happy Fun Dream Land' It's a Private joke and if you PM me I might tell you what the joke is. And 'Doki' just means 'Heart Beat' in Japanese. I was so surprised when so many people view this in one day! It's above 300 views now! I love Fluff it's sooo KAWAII! And Once again Review please! Please PM me or Vote who the Next Reminiscing Couple should be! Bye-Bye!-Tia! Peace!


	3. You Belong With Me

A/N: Hi Yo! This one was inspired by Taylor Swift's 'You Belong With Me'. I'm sorry if this one is bad 'cause I just back from school when I wrote this a I was really tired! And it was raining so I couldn't concentrate properly, Gomen! Please R 'N' R! Anyway! Anyway Go and read!

* * *

You Belong With Me

Gruvia

Written By: Tia

**_Juvia P.O.V_**

(This time start the song at the part when Juvia starts Dreaming)

Juvia was reminiscing about her past, how she met her Prince Charming. Or how she says it 'Ouji-Sama'. How Juvia got her 'Ouji-Sama' after all that time. "Aahhh~ Juvia feels tired, maybe Juvia should take a nap..." Juvia managed to get out, before she went to sleep. And Juvia started to dream...

Juvia was sitting at a table, wondering about something, when He came up to Juvia, and said "Yo", Juvia replied back "Hello". Juvia gave up on Him, since He started dating Her, but nothing was weird between Us. We were talking, like we knew each other for forever. She came up towards us, and started playfully pouting and say something like "Are you breaking me?". You said, "Why yes I am" in a sarcastic, playful tone. She took it a little too seriously and started crying. You were arguing with her, she sounded upset, she was going on about that something that you said. And Juvia thought to herself 'She doesn't get Your humour like Juvia does'. And set it off. "You Belong with Juvia", Juvia murmured under her breath.

Juvia was in the guild, it was a typical Tuesday night. Juvia was listing to the type of music that She doesn't like. She would never know the real you, like Juvia did.

But she wears short skirts, Juvia wear t-shirts. She's cheering you on. When Juvia's fighting alongside You. Juvia was dreaming about the day when You woke up and found that what You were looking for has been there the time.

Juvia was wondering to herself, "If only You could see, that Juvia's the one who understands You, been here all along, so why can't You see you belong with Juvia".

Juvia was sitting on a park bench on the streets, while Juvia caught Him walking in the streets, with his worn out jeans. He sat down next to Juvia. Talking and Laughing about our shared past. Juvia couldn't help thinking that, that is how it ought to be. Juvia was thinking to herself "Hey, isn't this easy?"

And He's got a fighting spirit that can light up this whole town. And before Juvia knew it Juvia told Him "I haven't seen it in a while" 'Since she brought you down' (A/N: She did add the last part, was thinking it). You say you're fine, I know you better than that. 'Hey, what you doing, with a girl like that?' Juvia thought.

She wears high heels, Juvia wear sneakers. She's cheering you on. When Juvia's fighting alongside You. Juvia was dreaming about the day when You woke up and found that what You were looking for has been there the time.

It was GMG Time and she was cheering the guild on. While Juvia was with Him out there. After Fairy Tail won, He went towards Her. But instead of finding Her waiting for Him, She was flirting with another guy. He started arguing with Her asking what that was about, She shouted back that She only went out with Him because of His Celebrity Status. He left without another word.

Fairy Tail was having a ball. And He said that He was over with Her. He asked if Juvia was going to the ball and Juvia said "No, Training". He said that He wish Juvia was going. And He left.

Juvia thought that Juvia might as well as go, not for Fairy Tail, no, for Him.

Juvia arrived at the guild. Juvia was getting stares from everyone, but Juvia didn't care. He saw Juvia and Juvia smiled at Him. Juvia was so overjoyed. (A/N: This the link if you want to see Juvia's outfit: juvia_loxar/set?id=64644051)

Juvia was about to say what Juvia wanted to say. But His EX interfered. She was trying to seduce Him but it didn't work, He kept walking. We met and Juvia said "You Belong with Me". Juvia was surprised that she didn't say 'Juvia', and so was he. But she ended the confusion with a kiss. "That was the only time" Juvia said.

**_Back to Reality Gray P.O.V_**

"So she's hiding here huh?" I asked myself.

"Dad! Dad! Guess what!" My daughter came up running towards me.

"Look!" My daughter exclaimed. She then closed her eyes and put her hands in front of her. Water soon started to rise in beautiful patterns. Slowly the water started to freeze. After all the water froze it became the Fairy Tail insignia. But what was truly spectacular, was that the ice was coloured. It was coloured gold.

"That's great!" I exclaimed, but not too loud so that Juvia would wake up.

My daughter then opened her mouth to speak.

"Daddy?" said asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"How did You and Mummy, get together?"

"Well, It began with unspoken feelings and 4 simple words", I said.

"What were those words?"

"You. Belong. With. Me."

* * *

A/N: So did you like it? I hope you did! I know it took awhile to upload again but I was having difficulties with the song I was originally using. But I got it done anyway! Check out the link I put in the story. It's a good outfit in my opinion. I hope you'll read the Next Chapter! Anyway Bye- Tia


	4. Paradise

A/N: Hi! I'm back! And this time it's a Jerza! The song is 'Paradise' by Coldplay. I think you might know why I chose this song. This one has a little less words than I normally put in my other ones. BUT! That's only because of the songs pace. Please still read it though! Please R 'N' R! Anyway Please Enjoy and Go Read!

* * *

~Paradise~

Jerza

Written By: Tia

**_Warning: If you're a fast reader like me. Read a little tiny tinny bit slower than usual. Enough to match the pace of the song._**

**_~Erza P.O.V~_**

I was reminiscing... about those times. But then I thought 'If that didn't happen I wouldn't be here today'. Those moments with Him. Those painful ones and those happy ones. Even the horrifying ones. Those times that He comforted me to the time that He hurt me. I loved Him I could never hate Him even after he had hurt me. Because I knew that I would one day find Paradise with Him. Those times spent in the Tower of Paradise... Those many encounters we had in life.**_  
_**

(Pause until lyrics starts...)

When I was just girl. I was kidnapped. And was forced to be included in building the R-System. Or by its real name The Tower of Paradise. I hated it... So I ran away in my sleep. And dreamed of... Paradise, Paradise, Paradise . I loved the idea of it. I wanted it, I thought it would come if I wished hard enough. I thought about it everyday or rather, every time I closed my eyes.

(Pause until lyrics starts...)

When I was just a girl. I was beaten, because I tried to escape to freedom. I didn't get off easy. I cried and cried. I didn't want that life. Life went on, it got so heavy. That day I got the punishment. Every tear a waterfall. In the night that stormy night I'd close my eyes. In that night that stormy night away I'd fly. I'd sing.

Sing about...

Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise

I'd Dream of...

Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise

Every Time I closed my eyes.

And as I laid down in that prison, He would comfort me saying "It's ok". He then got the same punishment later. I tried to rescue Him. Yet I was too late. They took over Him. I was too late... I'd still dream of Paradise later when I was older. Paradise... that was the One thing I wanted. As time went on I got to see Him again. I still loved Him. I saw Him many more times and everyone helped save Him. I still couldn't help it, I thought of Paradise. And Finally in the end I did get Paradise.

**_~Jellal P.O.V (Out of Erza's World)~_**

I saw that Erza had fallen asleep. I just came back from fighting that dark guild. Then I heard her voice. She was sleep-talking. 'She never sleep-talks' I thought. But then she talked again. No... She was Singing. She was singing about 'Paradise'.

(Pause a little)

Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise

She sang ever softly...

I smiled. She was always a dreamer. She was her own person. She was unique. And for that I loved her. She survived through the tough times. Especially the ones that I put her through. I knew I could and would spend my life with her. She is my Love... She is my Paradise.

* * *

A/N: So how was it? Was it good, bad? Please tell me with a review. Flames welcome too! I don't hold Grudges! I'm almost finished with the main pairings I like. NEXT YOU get to decide the pairings! PM me from now to end of the month. THAT'S RIGHT YOU GET TO DECIDE WHICH PAIR IS NEXT! PM me then I'll hold a pole for the most popular 5 couples and the winner will get the next story! Crack aloud. Sorry no Yuri or Yaoi. Other than that it's fine. You can use people who I already put in other stories. Please R 'N' R! Anyway see you next time!- Tia**  
**


	5. He's An Angel With A Shotgun

A/N: Hi guy! I'm sorry I didn't upload in a long time! BUT! I have reasons! Okay!

1. School! School took up my time especially since it was the last week of school.

2. Farewell! BTW It was the best! Me and one of my besties were the partiers of all of our year! Every song we danced! I couldn't speak the rest of the night, 'cause I was too busy shouting to care about the consequences.

3. Last Day Of School! :) :( We were going around the school getting everyone to sign our Year Books! And the Send Off was SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO emotional people were hugging me from all different directions. And some of my friends were crying. Don't worry I wasn't. (I'm NOT cold-hearted)

So anyway that was why I couldn't update. That and I'm lazy. (Pretend you didn't hear that, I mean see that) This Chapter was inspired by The Cab's Angel With A Shotgun. Anyway Enjoy!

* * *

~He's an Angel with a Shotgun~

GaLe

Written By: Tia

**_PS: Read slowly_**

_**~Levy P.O.V~**_

I was sitting in Fairy Tail's Archive while reminiscing about my adventures that I had back 2 years ago, well technically 9 years ago. But who's counting? Then I saw a horrible photo. Of Shadow Gear... Then I remembered everything, it was all so clear. My Angel With A Shotgun. Angel... Shotgun. Everyone might think those words shouldn't belong together... but in some cases... they do.

The battle or 'Guild War' had just began, between Phantom and Fairy Tail. He was no Saint, but He wasn't a Sinner. I had been injured and I couldn't take part, all because of Him. But then again it triggered everything.

I then heard one of my favourite quotes... 'They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for'. The reason for the War was petty. Sheer Jealousy. After he had joined Fairy Tail along with Juvia, He started getting more open and closer to everyone. He even called me annoying Nick-Names like 'Shrimp' or 'Bookworm'. But I knew what laid underneath... An Angel With A Shotgun.

He didn't show it but he did care. He would throw his very being away to save his Nakama. He didn't care if the world wouldn't take him back. If it meant protecting Fairy Tail. He then found Panther-Lily, his loyal, strong partner. I was really happy for him, even though he did say a word everyone knew that he wanted an exceed. Everyone knew that he felt left out of the dragon slayers because both Wendy and Natsu had Happy and Carla. They were an awesome team. They were living life not just surviving it.

Then came the S class missions, Oracion Seis attacked our sacred island. I was fighting along with him, but had told me... to run. He was protecting me it was shocking because he told me to run when he was hurt. At that moment I felt like my heart skipped a beat. I then in some weird was I remember about one of the books I was reading I kept on dreaming about my Prince Charming.

After the 7 year time gap Team Natsu were going on a mission and Lu-chan wanted Natsu to learn about Social Dancing and everyone started to dance too. Jet and Droy were asking that I dance with them, but he stopped their arguing... By Dancing With Me.

He STILL didn't show it but he did care. He would throw his very being away to save his Nakama. He didn't care if the world wouldn't take him back. If it meant protecting Fairy Tail. He STILL called me annoying Nick-Names like 'Shrimp' or 'Bookworm'. But I knew ages ago what laid underneath... An Angel With A Shotgun.

He didn't care what the world saw in Him, He only cared about what the world saw in Fairy Tail. He was chosen to take part in the Grand Magic Tournament/Games as apart of Team Fairy Tail B. Fairy Tail was booed at and didn't gain points. I was really worried for Fairy Tail and Him. But the Games turned around and I was so happy.

Angel With A Shotgun... It always made me think about Him.

_**~Gajeel P.O.V~**_

"Hey Metal Freak! Fight Me!" I turned around to see Flame Brain.

"Wanna go Flame Brain?!" I shouted.

"Natsu! Gajeel! Shut Up!" Erza and Bunny Girl Shouted with a deadly aura surrounding the both of them.

"Natsu~ Gajeel~ Did you know that I was trying to write something and YOU TWO IDIOTS made me knock the ink bottle all over MY MANUSCRIPT?!" Bunny Girl shouted.

"AND made ME knock MY STRAWBERRY CAKE to the GROUND?!" Erza Shouted, exquiping into her Heavens Wheel Armour.

One deadly women is enough but two is suicide.

"Wait!"

_**~Levy P.O.V~**_

"Wait!" I yelled, just before Erza could land a blade on either one of the idiots.

"Stop! Don't worry I'll buy you 4 cakes of your choice Erza!"

"Well I'll go to the bakery" Erza said exquiping into her usual armour.

"And Lu-chan! Do you have another copy of your manuscript?"

"Well... Yes"

_**~Gajeel P.O.V~**_

I mentally face palmed when Bunny Girl that. She then went out the guild. 'Probably to write her story' I thought. And then Erza left too.

Natsu went away to fight with Gray and it was only me and Shrimp left. Then she said something that I didn't catch.

"What?"

"I said You're an Angel with a Shotgun"

'What does that mean?' I thought. Wait where is she? Than I saw her running to the others.

* * *

**IMPORTANT: **I will dedicate the next chapter to who ever gets this question right.

Question: Who went on a secret date in the manga during the GMG Arc and where?

If you want to enter answer in a review (NO PM-ing) and tell me your favourite couple and the song you want to go with the story. The lucky winner will be the first person to get it right! GOOD LUCK! You have a week!

* * *

A/N: Did you enjoy the chapter? Review and tell me! Sorry again for not updating! And sorry this is a bad chappie in my opinion. And Haa! In your face believers of the world ending (Might lose a few fans). Well I might make two chapters within I don't know the next weeks? I'm still taking requests for couples and songs. I got Cobra and Kinana and Lyon and Ultear. I also have LaLu, LoLu and GrayLu. So vote! I have a poll in my profile about it. Thanks for those guys who reviewed, favourited(is that a word?) and followed this story. And to the Silent Readers I hope you like it since I don't know if you like it, since you're not reviewing/favouriting(and is this a real word?)/following. But no hard feelings. Umm what else was I about to say? Oh yeah check out for story updates on my profile page... don't worry the world isn't going to end any time soon and PEACE OUT! :) Smiley Face!


	6. Love in a Hopeless Place

A/N: Hello Guys and Girls! Tia here! So I'm having mood swings = . =" I just got really pissed at my friend for being stupid and now I'm super happy! YAY! Ok so if you actually read this part Thank You! You should know that I made a little contest, and that the winner gets a dedication! Congrazt to Random Dudette who won! Random Dudette asked for a chapter about Rouge and Levy with what ever song so I chose 'We Found Love' by Rihanna ft. Calvin Harris, I know that the video isn't the best representation of this chapter but it's the actual lyrics of the song that I'm writing with, no drugs no crazy as parting and god none of that so yeah. Ok so I'm going to High School next year and I'm REALLY nervous! So get ready for updates at 3am in the morning cause I'm pulling all nighters without realising it. So anyway Merry Christmas even though it's already over... awkward. But New Year still needs to be celebrated! So Happy (Almost) New Year! Please Review and Read On!

* * *

~Love in a Hopeless Place~

Rouge and Levy

Written By: Tia

Dedicated to: Random Dudette

(Important: While Rihanna is talking read when she talks but finish the sentence even when she doesn't, but don't start a new sentence while she doesn't talk)

_**Levy P.O.V**_

It seemed Hopeless... No one thought that it would happen. And when they accepted it... well they didn't expect it to last. But we proved them wrong. No one understood at first. No one wanted it to happen. But we didn't listen. I would relive the bad again just so that I could have the good. We Found Love In A Hopeless Place...

(Wait For Lyrics)

We met at the Games, we were meant to be enemies. We both knew that. But we saw something in each other, but we stayed quiet about it. It was Hopeless anyway. I was cheering while he was competing. It was hopeless, our guilds were enemies and we knew it. But we still fell in love. After the GMG we told everyone. They were shocked at the least. Few congratulated but Many saw us as traitors especially Sabertooth. Their Master said that he would kick out him if he didn't stop seeing me. He didn't care but I did. I told him that we could pretend not to date in front of Sabertooth, and go back to normal in front of everyone else. We argued about it but he finally agreed. A year later we got caught. But Sabertooth didn't really care anymore. So we continued. It was going well. But I knew that the others didn't expect it to last.

A whole new hell let loose as our two guilds clashed. It was terrifying he was going to die. I broke down. I couldn't believe it. I thought in my mind that I wanted to die instead of him. Fairy Tail, My Family, My Nakama tried calm me down. Sabertooth actually tried to as well. One day, 2 months later he woke up. I was so happy I cried and cried in his arms for what seemed like hours. After a few weeks, people started realising us as a couple. They started accepting us as a couple. We were really happy. They accepted our relationship. They accepted US (A/N: no, not U.S.A).

When he proposed I was shocked, overjoyed and shy all at the same time. I loved him and he loved me. I immediately said yes and hugged him. On our wedding day I was nervous and happy. But it was perfect.

Over the years memories were made and we knew there more to come. We told our children of the adventures we had. And we were always happy. In the end it wasn't hopeless.

**_Rouge P.O.V (In Reality)_**

"Daddy what was your love with mummy like?" My Five Year Old daughter asked me.  
"Do we really have to talk about this?" My Ten Year Old son complained.

"Yes we do" My wife said. 'Oh so she woke up' I thought.

"Fine" My son said.

"Well sweetie" Levy started "At first it was like Love in a Hopeless Place"

"Really? How so?" My son said.

"Well..."

_**The End **_

_**Enjoy the rest of the song**_

_**And READ the AUTHOR NOTE REALLY important info there  
**_

* * *

A/N: Sorry! Sorry that it's REALLY short! I'm tired today and well yeah. Please don't hate me! I really hate it when people hate me! I go all Rainbow Emo and yeah (Rainbow Emo: Tia in super depressed mode rejecting anyone and everyone trying to talk to her only coming out of it when the cause of it goes away. Note: Tia is still sad afterwards as well as pissed off. Don't annoy her while she is in this mode. Was known to accidentally slap her friend in this mode). No seriously I accidentally did that once but all cool she forgave me. :) Anyway review and tell me what you think! Also I need a couple to go with this song tell me and that's the one I'm going to write about (after a UltearxLyon). The song is: Just The Way You Are By: Bruno Mars. Please give me a couple and I'll dedicate the chapter to who ever I think comes up with the best couple. I only take it from reviews. Ok so I'll try my best to make another chapter by Saturday. And there's nothing more I want to say except: Peace Out- Tia :) Smiley Face _**  
**_


	7. REMINISCING DISCONTINUED

_**REMINISCING = DISCONTINUED **_

I'm sorry but this mini series is (if you couldn't tell already) DISCONTINUED. I'm sorry for any broken promises I've made...

If you want a copy of these one-shots I'll be happy to PM them. ALL EXCEPT 'We Were Both Young'.  
That story will be in my Archive "Tia's Story Archive"

THIS STORY WILL BE DELETED ON SATURDAY 29/06/13

Please accept my apologies and you can virtually kill me if you'd like. SORRY AGAIN!

_With Sincere Apologies,_

-Tia of AdelXTia


End file.
